Melt My Heart
by AkaneKazuyagi
Summary: Aono Tsukune was mistakenly placed in a school for Youkai. He eventually makes many friends, but one stands out in particular. Shirayuki Mizore was her name, and he knew from the beginning that they were destined to be together. *ON HOLD FOR NOW*


HiHi! I've decided to write a Rosario+Vampire fic, I have no idea how it's going to turn out but I need to write a MizorexTsukune story. This will follow the anime though, not the manga with my changes of course. Anyway, please tell me what you think~ ^..^

-X-

Aono Tsukune, a 15 year old student, was walking down a creepy looking path with dead trees and gravestones all around him. He was trying to find the school his father "got him in to".

"Where is it?" He groaned to himself as he looked over his map again. "It should be around here."

Suddenly he heard some sounds coming from behind him. _'What is that?'_ He thought as he turned his head to see a wheel connecting violently with his face. Tsukune tumbled around and landed in a heap a few feet away.

"Owww" He moaned as he sat up and rubbed his side.

"I-I'm so sorry!" A pink haired girl cried as she waved her arms frantically through the air.

"It's ok-" He begun but then the words escaped his mind. _'She's so cute...' _He said internally as a blush plastered itself across his face.

The pink haired girl was also blushing, but she had a drunk look in her eyes. "Such a nice smell...just like a human..." She said blissfully as she moved closer to his face and licked the blood off his cheek.

"W-what the?" He screeched as he backed away.

The girl looked pained. "You don't like vampires?"

Tsukune blinked. "V-vampire?"

"Un, I'm a vampire." She explained.

'_She has got to be kidding.'_ He thought as he mentally sweat dropped.

"I don't mind vampires."

The girl grinned. "Thank goodness."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Akashiya Moka." She chirped. "And you are?"

"Aono Tsukune."

'_I just realized she is wearing a Youkai Academy uniform.' _

"That uniform, are you attending Youkai Academy?" Tsukune asked.

"Un, I am. I'm going to be a first year."

"So am I."

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed "Ne, let's be friends." Moka said happily.

Tsukune blushed and nodded. "I'd love to Moka-san."

"Yay!" She cheered and hugged Tsukune. "Hurry up or we'll be late Tsukune~" She said as she grabbed him by the hand and ran towards the school.

"A-ah, slow down Moka-san! I can't run that fast" Tsukune cried as Moka literally dragged him down the path towards the school.

'_She must be a vampire, no one can run this fast.'_ He said internally.

Shortly after their quite painful encounter, Tsukune and Moka had reached their desired destination. They stared in awe at the humongous Victorian style school.

"Wow...it's huge." Tsukune commented, his mouth hanging the slightest bit open.

"It's beautiful!" Moka chirped. "Come on Tsukune, let's go inside." She continued as she tugged on Tsukune's hand and pulled him towards the entrance.

Tsukune looked around the campus and saw a sea of horny boys ogling Moka's well developed form. _'I'm screwed. I'm friends with a hot girl.'_ Tsukune cried internally.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Moka questioned, noting the distressed tears flowing from his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He drawled,

"Lucky bastard." Random guy number one called from a group nearby,

"Who is that cute girl?" Another one called out.

Tsukune tried to ignore their catcalls and comments as they passed through the school's door, coming into a spacious and gorgeous interior that resembled a Victorian house.

"Uwa~ It's so pretty!" Moka cheered.

Tsukune looked around the school's corridor in awe. "It really is spectacular."

Moka turned towards Tsukune with a sheepish smile. "Ano, Tsukune? Do you know where my homeroom is?"

"Do you have your schedule?"

She nodded and handed it over to him. He looked it over. "Ah, you're in the same homeroom as me." He said with a smile.

Moka threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Yay~ Tsukune is in my class!"

He gave a light chuckle. "I believe homeroom is this way." He said as he led Moka to their new homeroom.

-X-

They arrived shortly at their classroom and Tsukune pulled open the door. Tsukune closely observed his new classmates, making small comments about each. Tsukune sighed with relief. _'They seem normal.'_

"Tsukune, let's sit over there." Moka said as she pointed to the wall opposite to them with some large windows.

He nodded and allowed her to pull him to two empty desks in front of one of the windows. Moka took the first seat, Tsukune taking the one in front of her. They talked to each other about themselves for a while until their teacher came prancing through the open door.

"Good morning everyone, nya!" The young teacher chirped.

'_Did she just 'nya'?'_ Tsukune questioned internally. _'Her hair is strange...the style makes it look like she has cat ears.'_

"Welcome first years to Youkai Academy! The only academy where it is only attended by monsters!" She continued.

'_What?'_ Tsukune thought._ 'Seriously?'_

"Good thing humans can't attend, I hate humans." One classmate commented.

"It smells faintly like human though." Another one pointed out.

"Oh that's silly." Their teacher said as she wrote her name, Nekonome-sensei, on the board. "If a human somehow snuck into the school, they'd be killed immediately." She said sweetly.

Tsukune choked audibly. _'What the hell are they talking about?' _He thought panicked. _'This is impossible, monsters and demons don't exist.'_

"Is there something wrong um...Aono-kun?" Nekonome-sensei asked.

"Oh n-nothing." He replied in a strained, squeaky voice.

She blinked. "Nya..."

"Anyway let's start with the school rules shall we?" Nekonome-sensei said as she begun to point out some rules written on the board.

"Number one: All students must stay in their human forms while at the school." She instructed and pointed to the next rule. "Number two: You must keep your true form a secret from the students. Got it?"

"Now, let's move on to some History! Nya~"

'_Oh man, I'm in a horrible nightmare.'_ Tsukune cried internally as he barely paid any attention to any of the lessons.

-X-

The day passed by ever so slowly for Tsukune. All he thought about was how the hell he was going to get out of this school_. 'I know, after classes today I'll just pack my stuff up and wait at the bus stop. I don't know when it'll come, but I'm willing to camp out there until then.'_ He told himself.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Moka asked as she stuck her cheery face into his passive one.

He jumped slightly. "Nothing, Moka-san." He said quietly.

"You don't like this school maybe?" She said somewhat sadly.

"No, it's fine." He mumbled. "I guess it's just homesickness."

Moka laid a hand on his head and gave it a light pat. "Don't worry, that feeling will go away soon." She reassured.

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Moka-san." He said softly. _'Sorry, but I won't be able to be with you anymore.'_ He continued in his head.

-X-

It was the end of the day and Tsukune was watching the clock intently. _'Come on, get me out of here!'_ He pleaded. His heart lightened when he heard the lovely ringing of the bell. _'Saved by the bell.'_ He said, laughing at his own terrible joke. He grabbed his stuff and headed a little too quickly to the door.

"Wait, Tsukune! Where are you going?" Moka asked.

He sighed internally and turned to face the vampire. "Sorry, Moka-san. I'm going to go unpack, I'll hang with you later okay?" He suggested as he ran out the door and headed for the boys dorm where his things were waiting for him.

He ran up the stairs to his room, tripping and stumbling on his way. He crashed through his room door and collapsed in a heap on the floor. He got up and closed the door behind him. He sighed. "I have to get out of here." He said to himself. "I should've bought a bus schedule." He groaned.

Nonetheless he started to gather up his belongings and stuffed them in a small brown suitcase. He ran about the room in a panic stricken daze, trying to hurry as fast as he could. He looked about the room once more to make sure he'd collected everything. He sighed with relief when he saw everything was in check. He grabbed his baggage and made a B-line for the door. He ran through the halls and down the stairs as fast as he could, almost killing himself in the process.

He wanted to cry with joy when he saw the gates of the school getting bigger and bigger. He picked up his pace as he passed through the wrought iron gates.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to meet the sad eyes of a certain pink haired vampire.

"Moka-san..."

"What are you doing Tsukune?" Moka asked as she approached Tsukune.

Tsukune bent his head. "I don't belong here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to a school for humans." He mumbled.

Moka's eyes shrunk. "What?" She asked softly. "You can't!" She yelled as she proceeded to tear the bags from Tsukune's hands.

"Moka-san-!"

Moka gripped Tsukune's bag tightly. "I hate humans." She said quietly.

"It happened in junior high school." Moka begun. "I was teased endlessly because the humans didn't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone, I felt as if it were better if I wasn't there."

"But then you said it was okay that I was a Vampire, and now I don't feel lonely!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Tsukune looked away from Moka. "What if I were one of the humans you hate? Would you still except me?"

Moka's breath caught in her throat as she took a few steps back from Tsukune.

"I'm a human. I only got into this school because of a terrible mistake!" He yelled.

"T-thats impossible. Humans can't attend this school."

"Are you telling the truth Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly, taking a step towards him.

"Stay away from me!"

"I'm a human that you hate, well I don't want to be friends with a monster either!" He yelled as he ran off, leaving a heartbroken Moka in his wake.

"Tsukune!"

Moka ran after Tsukune.

'_Tsukune...;_'She thought as she ran faster.

"Where are you going, Moka-san?" Saizou taunted.

Moka stopped in her tracks. She eyed him suspiciously. "I'm busy."

"Man, I can't stand it." Saizou groaned as he transformed into his youkai.

"How do you like this! My true form as an ogre!" He yelled licking his lips, it going for Moka.

Moka took a few steps back, trying to run away but it was no use. "No!" She screamed.

Father away Tsukune stopped and turned to the sound. "Moka-san!"

He shook his head. "Even if a human like me went back there, I'd never win."

Moka laid against a tree in a heap.

"What's the matter Moka-san? Aren't you going to transform for me, or are you too scared?" Saizou taunted.

Moka lifted her head. "It's against the rules to transform."

"It's fine, we're off school property!" He said, his tongue darting forward and wrapping itself around Moka's leg.

"Stop!" She pleaded as he flung her about, slamming her into a tree,

"K-knock it off!" Tsukune yelled.

Saizou looked behind him to see Tsukune was standing somewhat defiantly behind him.

"Get away from Moka-san!"

"Tsukune..." Moka groaned softly.

"What the hell'd you say, you brat!" Saizou growled as he grabbed onto Tsukune, flinging him effortlessly over a cliff.

Tsukune tumbled painfully down the cliff's surface as Saizou stood on the edge, laughing victoriously.

"Heh, even though I don't know what youkai you are, I defeated you!"

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she jumped over the cliff's edge, going after Tsukune.

Tsukune crashed in heap on the cold ground. He looked up to see the blurry sign that was the bus stop. "I actually made it?" He said in a weak voice.

"Tsukune!" Moka called a she landed gracefully on the ground. She ran up to his side and laid his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." She sobbed. "The differences between humans and monsters are overwhelming."

"Moka-san..."

"I'm a vampire. Harming humans by sucking their blood. Back in school all I really wanted was a friend. Being a monster or human doesn't matter." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. "But I guess it impossible."

"What the hell are you doing?" Saizou asked menacingly from above.

Tsukune stood up and stood in front of Moka. "Stand back Moka-san." He said.

"Even though I'm a weak, pathetic human...human or monster, I want to be your friend, Moka-san."

"Shut your mouth!" Saizzou growled, striking Tsukune down.

Tsukune tumbled across the ground, landing in front of Moka. Tsukune shakily brought his hand to lay on Moka's shoulder

"Even if you're a vampire, I still like you." He said as his hand slipped off her shoulder, accidently pulling on her rosary. It snapped off leaving it glowing.

"I-it was removed." Moka mumbled as she was engulfed in a pink-ish light. The light filled the entire forest, a deadly aura following.

In a flurry of bats, Moka's once pink hair now a ghostly silver. Her green eyes now a piercing red. Her originally attractive figure now more defined.

"What the...it's like she's a different person." Saizou mumbled in awe."It's like she's not Akashiya Moka."

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said quietly.

"Red eyes, silver hair, demonic aura." Saizou stammered. "It's true, she's an S-class monster...a vampire!"

Moka stood defiantly. "So, you're the one who disturbed my sleep?"

"What? Seriously...I'm trembling just looking at her." Saizou mumbled. "Who cares if she's a vampire, bring it on!" He shouted.

"You should know your place." Moka said simply, kicking Saizou effortlessly into the cliff's base.

Saizou sat in a daze in the crater his body had created. "I-I'll be aware of that from now on." He said dumbly.

'_She is a completely different Moka than from before. She's overwhelmingly strong..._' Tsukune thought, standing up weakly.

He lost his balance and fell forward, being caught easily by Moka.

Tsukune awoke, Kami knows how much later, on Moka's lap.

"Tsukune, you're awake!"

Tsukune sat up and looked Moka in the eye.

"Are you alright, Tsukune?"

'_Was that all a dream?'_ Tsukune pondered.

"Tsukune?"

Tsukune shook his head and smiled up at Moka. "It's nothing" He said, pulling her to stand.

"How about we head back to the academy?" He suggested with a soft smile.

Moka grinned and nodded. "Let's go!"

-ЖЖ-

Ah, first chapter done! I know it wasn't that good, I didn't really except it to be. That what you get when you write without an idea I guess. XD Anyway R&R and look out for the next chapter!


End file.
